


Pickup Lines

by WolfPrincess94



Category: More to be added later - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Pickup Lines

Soldier: "Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention!"

 

Sniper: "Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow outta me arse? A damn little kid with wings shot me."

 

Pyro: " Mrr'ph fo hurr, mm brr mrr hudda crndl ar ter psrs! (You're so hot, I bet you could light a candle at 10 paces!)"

 

Engineer: "You should be someones wife."

 

Scout: "If you're feeling down, I can feel ya' up."

 

Demoman: "That shirt's ver' becooming on you, lass. If I were oon you, I'd be cooming too!"

 

Spy: "Do you 'ave any French in 'ou? Non? Would 'ou like some?"

 

Medic: "My zudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia makes me zhink I'm falling for you."

 

Heavy: "So, vhat do you do for a living besides making all the men excited and varm all over?"


End file.
